


Be Direct

by Dreams



Series: Be Direct 'verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Spears, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams/pseuds/Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He clears his throat. “Actually, mother.” His tone is uncertain. “I’ve been meaning to tell you, I’m, I’m courting someone.” Her eyes widen and a bright smile appears on her face, she leaning over the table. She’s about 30 years younger in that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Direct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_deathangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_deathangel/gifts).



> To my giftee,
> 
> Well, I really hope you like it, I put a lot of work into this, and I put a bit of myself, also. 
> 
> Thank you for prompting such wonderful prompt, I had a lot of fun writing this. I actually fell in love with this 'verse, and I might write more if I can.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy your gift.

When Derek Hale, heir to the Crown of Beacon Hills, wakes up it is cold. Not as cold as the day before, but still cold. He hates cold. It makes him feel inadequate, the thick wool garments one over another make him feel trapped because it’s so difficult to move in them. He longs for the warm days of spring and summer, when he can wear just a chemise and waistcoat over it without fearing some illness that’d leave him tied to his bed for months on end.

Of course, at the end of the day, he supposes it doesn’t really matter how cold it is when he’s going to spend most of his day holed up in the library reading over Books of the Law, old Treaties, Codes and Codices. Trying to be “the best king I can”, in his own words.

Since he was a little boy, he’s been trained in many, many forms of combat. But once it was clear he’d be the one to take the Throne, he decided his mind could do with some of the same enrichment his body had received. Although he still trains with the knights thrice a week; it wouldn’t do to lose those hard-earned skills.

With a sigh he drags himself out of bed, towards his designated dressing space, behind a beautiful screen. While Derek _does_ enjoy looking at the screen he finds it a bit unnecessary. Nobody has ever helped him get dressed since he was 13. He has always preferred to do things himself, mainly because that meant there was no awkward small talk. Derek enjoys being alone, even if sometimes he actually _feels_ alone.

Which shouldn’t actually happen. He has both of his parents, his sisters – well, he has one sister, Cora. And Laura, he misses her. But, he has Scott. And that thought makes him smile, because Scott always makes him smile.

X

As he’s heading down to the kitchens he sees Cora through the grand windows in the main hall. She’s having a snowball fight with the knights. She’s teamed up with Boyd and Isaac, of course, and it seems they’re winning even though Lydia and her fae skills have joined Allison and Erica.

His little sister is a menace.

His stomach rumbles and he’s really thankful none of the cooks comment on it. He doesn’t feel like playing tomato this particular morning. He sits down on a chair, and a plate of food quickly appears before him. Everyone has breakfast and lunch down at the kitchens; it’s practical and easier than setting up the enormous dining hall for only four people every meal, every day. However, they have dinner there every Sunday without a fail. The knights and numerous advisors and court members join them, so his mother feels comfortable in such a room; she has always been a bit wary of the big bronze lion head on the center wall. 

Once finished, Derek gets up and thanks the cooks. He’s already halfway to the Royal Library when his mother calls for him from the Council Room, where she and her advisors meet. He feels his stomach drop. He knows what she wants to talk about, and, well he’s not _scared_ of what she has to say – he is tired of hearing the same thing over and over, though, so maybe he’s a bit scared of what he’ll have to do to make it stop.

“Derek, dear. Why don’t you take a seat?” Talia tells him, gesturing to the chair in front of her. Derek sits down and sighs, and then he waits looking down at the table. “Son, please look at me.”

Eventually he does, and he feels ridiculous because it’s his mother for the Gods’ sake! But still he’s feels like a naughty, little boy who hasn’t done as his mother asked. Which is partly true, except he’s 23 years old, and he should really learn how to properly deal with misplaced guilt.

“What do you wish to speak me about, mother?” he asks, and he knows it’s a silly question because they both know they should stop playing games. But they also know that’s simply a Hale thing, and Cora is the only known exception. That’s probably why she’s always got along better with King Alexander.

“Something we’ve talked about a few times, already.”

His shoulders tense, but her voice sounds softer, more tender. “I know Laura’s departure affected you more than any of us. And I know you’re nervous and I understand you want to make yourself the best ruler you can be, but you and I both know you can’t do it alone. Your father and I won’t be here forever, so you need someone to learn with. So when you find yourself between the sword and a hard place, you’ll have someone to help you slide away.” She’s smiling now, a gentle smile and her eyes shine with love and motherly worry. And Derek wonders how long it has been since they’ve talked like this, when they used to do it almost every day.

“I know, mom.” It comes out as a whisper. She’s looking at him, with those mother’s eyes, and he feels guilty. He’s being guilt tripped he knows, but he doesn’t care he has to do something to end this, fast.

He clears his throat. “Actually, mother.” His tone is uncertain. “I’ve been meaning to tell you, I’m, I’m courting someone.” Her eyes widen and a bright smile appears on her face, she leaning over the table. She’s about 30 years younger in that moment. "We've been courting for about a month now."

“I-Is that true, son? You’re not pulling my leg are you?” Talia frowns, much like her son.

“Of course not,” he rushes to answer.

The elated look comes back to her face. “What are they called then?”

Derek’s caught off guarded and Gods, he really didn’t think this through.  “Their, their name? Oh, um, they, they’re…Scott!”

“Scott? You mean your Scott. Melissa’s Scott?”

“Yes, Scott, my Scott. Does that bother you, mother?” He’s on the defensive now. What’s wrong with Scott? He’s been Derek’s best friends since he was 7 and Scott was 5! He thought his mother loved Scott. Hell, who doesn’t love Scott?!

“What, of course not! I love Scott! It’s just, I wasn’t expecting this.” She slumps on her. She turns her head to the left, lips pursed in thougth.

Suddenly she gets on her feet, excitement written across her features. “We have to have a ball! It’ll be held on the first spring night!” She turns to Derek, who does not understand what’s happening, exactly. “And better yet, because you’re courting now, for over a month, so you need to spend time together. Scott and Melissa should come spend a season here. I’m sure Deaton could handle everything just fine, that man is brilliant.”

He stands up, too. “That’s an excellent idea, mother! Bu-”

“I know, right?!” She’s smiling so openly, and her posture is so relaxed Derek wants to die. Scott’s probably going to kill him anyway.  “We have to send a messenger right away!” she said as she started walking towards the door.

“Mother, wait!” he calls after her.

Talia pauses. “Yes, dear?”

“I think I should go deliver the invitation, myself. I haven’t seen Scott in a while, and this way we can talk about where we stand, now that our courting’s public.” Where is all of this even coming from? Probably from that oratory lesson Lydia gave him. He makes a mental note go give her some sweet honey cake in thanks.

“Of course, Derek. That’s a wonderful idea. I think you should stay the whole week there. Come back with them in time for the ball. I’ll go write Melissa a letter. Don’t go before saying goodbye.” Her face is lit up in a bright smile and her eyes are sparkling. She seems to be glowing and her movements are even more graceful that usual. The only thing she’s missing is a pair of shiny wings like Lydia’s and anyone would mistake her for a fae kin. She’s as beautiful and happy as he’s ever seen her, and he feels bad because sooner or later he’s going to have to confess.

As she takes her leave he thinks that this is insane and that Scott is definitely going to kill him now. He just wanted to free his mother and himself from the stress and tension this matter had submerged them in. This mess is not what he wanted nor expected.

X

The Duchy of Delgado is the closest to the capital of the kingdom, the Preserve, so the trip can be done in a day by horseback. Derek is going to go as soon as his horse and Talia’s letter for Melissa are ready.

Derek’s in the stables, brushing his mare’s mane when Cora comes in.

“Scott, huh? Way to go, Der, he’s pretty.” She smirks, feeding Coal an apple. If he thought he’d been spared that day he’d been wrong. “Well, hello Dertomato.” She laughs. As an afterthought she says. “I still don’t get why you let him name her.”

Derek chuckles fondly. “Because I didn’t have any ideas and she did look like a chunk of coal.”

She rolls her eyes.

 “And because you’re absolutely whipped. I should’ve seen this coming. I can’t believe I lost a bet to _Isaac_.”

He laughs while she glares at him and he holds up his hands in defeat. “Hey, it happens to the best of us.”

“I guess. Have a good trip, Der. And don’t forget to give Scott a kiss for me, alright?”

“Of course, Cora.”

“Oh, hello, dear!” Talia exclaims, startling them. “Did you have fun in your snowball fight?”

“Yes, I did, mother. We won!”

“That’s just wonderful, sweetheart.” The Queen kisses Cora’s forehead. She hugs her close to her with one arm. “Here’s the letter, Derek. Make sure Melissa gets it.”

“Of course, mother.” He smiles, stowing it away in his saddlebag.

Talia leans over, kissing her son’s cheek. “I’m very happy for you, son. Have a safe journey.”

Derek swallows; this farce is getting harder to maintain by the minute.

“Thank you.” His voice is soft, and his eyes intense. He hopes to the Gods they don’t see through him.

He is quick to mount his horse, and with one last salute he leaves the stables, the palace grounds, and finally, the Preserve.

X

When Derek arrives he is instantly led to Scott’s room. It isn’t uncommon for him to drop by the castle unannounced, so the servants know what to do by now.

Given that he’d been jittery and anxious for the whole eight hour ride – with nothing to entertain him but his own guilty thoughts – it’s no wonder that with each step closer towards Scott’s door he feels like he’s walking to his grave. Which is certainly not a feeling he’s ever associated with Scott before.

“Do you want me to announce you, your Highness?” The servant’s voice startles him out of his reverie.

“Er, no, no. That won’t be necessary. Thank you.”

The servant shakes his head and bows. “It’s just my duty, Sire.” She turns and stars to walk away.

“Wait!” exclaims the Prince, suddenly remembering the letter his mother wrote for Duchess Melissa.

“Yes, your Highness?”

“Here.” He says, giving her the letter. “It’s for the Duchess from my mother. Please make sure she gets it.”

“Certainly, your Highness.” And with a bow the servant goes.

Derek tries to thank her, but she’s already round the corner. He sighs tuning to the door.

He’s pretty sure he stares at it for five solid minutes. Just as he’d resolved to go see Melissa first the door swings open and Scott comes barreling through crashing into Derek, sending them both to the floor.

“Ow!”

“Oh, Gods! I’m so sorry, I should have seen where I was going. It’s my fault, I’m so sorry.”

“Scott!”

“Derek?”

Derek rolls his eyes.

“No, I’m Mab, the Fae Queen.” He deadpans.

Scott just grins. “Well, hello, your Majesty. I’m so very sorry for running into you. Would you accept to stay the night to compensate for my clumsy actions?”

Derek slumps his shoulders, tension leaving his body. He, too, grins, and Scott immediately wraps his arms around him, holding him tight. He wonders just how strong Scott is, because the way his head is squished against the other’s chest is anything but average.

“Scott, don’t you think this is a bit of an awkward position?” Derek asks, his neck starting to cramp.

Scott lets him go as if he’s burning him, and he falls to the floor beneath him with a thud.

“Gods, Derek! I’m so sorry, I’m so clumsy, and-“

“Scott!” He poses a hand on Scott neck, gently stroking, trying to calm the young man down. “It’s okay, you get excited. I know you.” The smile on his face is soft, and he feels so calm. He’s content and relaxed.

Scott looks at him through his lashes, and Derek swears he looks like he’s five years old again, and Deaton is reassuring him the world isn’t going to end over some spilled ink.

“You sure?” He still sounds a bit unconvinced but Derek just sighs, rolling his eyes, and goes to his feet.

“C’mon, get up.” He says, offering him his hand, which Scott gladly takes. “You know I’m not going to hate you just because you dropped me, right? I’m a big, strong boy, Scott.”

Scott looks down, face flushed. If Derek makes a mental victory dance, it’s complexly unrelated to the blushing, and the fact that he wasn’t the only one that looked like a tomato that day.

“I know, I just-“ Scott cuts himself off with a sigh. “Forget it. What are you doing here, anyway?” He’s smiling, one of his soft, happy smiles.

And Derek is bad person. He’s the worst person to walk this Earth because what he’s going to ask Scott to do is not something any best friend has any right to. And he’s probably going to have to come clean sooner rather than later, and his whole life will be in shreds.

“Der, are you alright? I think I lost you there.”

Gods, he’s being doing that a lot lately. Lydia says it’s because he spends so much of his times reading he’s forgotten how to interact with other beings.

“I, well I really need to talk to you. Right now, in private.”

Scott grimaces, and he seems so worried Derek feels nauseous. This is not going to end up good. “Derek, what’s happening, why are you acting so strange?”

Derek sighs. “I’ll explain everything in a moment. Let’s just go to your chambers.”

Scott’s face softens, and he nods, turning towards his sleeping quarters.

X

They are both sitting cross-legged in Scott’s bed, and they look a bit ridiculous considering they are the Crown Prince and the Heir to the biggest Duchy in the kingdom.

An awkward silence looms over them. Neither one seems to know what to do with themselves, as this is not a situation that occurs often or at all.

Scott, however, has always been the brave one. So it’s only fitting he’s the one to speak first. “So, are you ever going to tell me what is it that has you brooding and gloomy?”

Derek looks up. He wants to be anywhere but here, doing anything but this. He should have never, ever told a lie this huge.

He takes a calming breath, trying to gather his wits. “What I’m about to ask of you is something that’s not entirely appropriate, nor fair. But I want to ask of you to please not be angry at me.”

Scott’s frowning again and he opens his mouth to reply but Derek cuts him off. “Please listen to me, first. You can say whatever you want, after I finish talking. I just need you to hear the whole story first.”

Scott’s frown only deepens but he nods.

“Remember I told you, in one of my letters, my mother started asking me to look for a partner?” He waits for the other to nod before continuing. “Well today, she called me to the Council Room, again.” Derek can’t look at Scott in the eye, but he can _feel_ his confused look. Scott has never been very good at reading him, and it has always been both a blessing and a curse. Right now it’s a little bit of both.

“So…”

“It wasn’t like before. She spoke so softly, and she seemed so tired. I just, I felt so guilty, and then she mentioned Laura, and she said this really lovely thing about swords and sliding away…”

“Swords and sliding away?” Scott sounds mad now, and that’s not good. “What are you talking about, Derek? What’s happening?”

“I felt so guilty I told her we were courting!” Derek exclaims, his eyes screwed shut.

“Alright,” Scott nods. “So what’s the problem?”

Derek’s eyes snap open, and he looks at him incredulous.

“Th-The problem? You’re wondering what the problem is?” Derek makes a pause and stares at his friend for a moment. “ _I told my mother we were courting_! You and me, _courting_!”

“Well yeah. We’ll just pretend that’s true. That’s what you wanted to ask me, right?” Scott looks at him like it’s the most natural thing in the world to ask your best friend to pretend he’s courting you, well you’re courting him. He’s the Prince after all, and even if he’s never been the bolder one everyone knows Scott would never actually break tradition like that, knowing how important it is for Derek. It’s always the Crown Prince or Princess who initiates a courting they might see themselves involved in.

Derek swallows.

“Are you absolutely sure you want to do this for me, Scott?” He asks, intently searching for any trace of doubt.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Scott complains, quickly grabbing a pillow and hitting Derek with it, landing him on his back, his head hanging of the bed.

“Oops?”

“Oops, indeed.” Derek says, still in the same position.

He pushed himself up to his elbows. “When in the name of the Gods and the Seven Hells did you become so strong?”

Scott just blushes, looking away.

Derek rolls his eyes, sitting up again. “Really, Scott?” He teases, raising his eyebrows.

“Shut up, Derek.”

Derek just laughs.

X

They are lying side by side on Scott’s bed, breathless and giggly after a very tiring pillow fight.

“How are we gonna go about this, though?” Scott asks suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence that’d fallen over them. “I mean, did you tell your mother anything specific?”

Derek’s brow knits. “Well I did tell her we’d been courting for about a month now, but nothing else.”

“Alright, that’s good. So we haven’t been courting for long, we can still act as we do usually. We should hands more often, though. It looks intimate, and it’s easier than say, hugging.”

Derek chuckles, turning towards him. “You’ve got this all figured out, haven’t you?”

Scott shrugs. “It’s not that hard, Der. We’ve all been taught how courting works.”

“By the way, my mother’s having a ball in our honor. The first day of spring. She also wants you and your mother to spend a season in the palace.”

“Really?” The younger one asks, rolling on his side.

“Yes, really.” Derek smiles.

“I’m really glad you’re here, Der.” Scott whispers, a soft smile on his face.

“Even if I lied about our status?”

His smiles get bigger. “Even if you lied about our status.”

The door bangs open, and in comes Duchess Melissa, her hands on her hips with her lips pursed. They sit up quickly, eyes wide and scared.

“Scott José! Why didn’t you tell me you were courting?! Why didn’t you tell anyone?!”

“Well, mama-“

“Did you want to avoid a chaperone, is it that?!”

“Mama!”

“What?!”

“Would you _please_ letme finish?” It seems as if Melissa has just realized her son is actually trying to answer her questions. Her curly hair is wild, all over the place. Her eyes seem a bit unfocused, and she’s slightly out of breath.

 “Of course. I apologise.”

Scott glances at Derek for a moment before clearing his throat. “Yes, mama, we are courting. We have been doing so for a month now. We didn’t tell anyone, because…”

“Because we wanted to explore this new situation on our own,” Derek intervenes. “As to not jeopardize our long lasting friendship.”

 “I see.” Melissa crosses her arms, watching them distrustfully.  “Anyway, I apologise again, for my earlier behavior. I expect the two of you for dinner in half an hour.” And with that, she gracefully turned around, exiting the room.

Once they know she’s out of earshot, Scott lets himself fall against the bed, heaving a breath.

“That was close,” he says.

“Way too close. We have to be more careful. I’m going to be spending another week here, and in that time we have to have sorted out we’ll how we’ll act throughout the whole season.”

“You’re right.” Scott sits up unexpectedly. “When are we going to, you now, break it off?” he asks.

“I, don’t know actually. During the summer, I guess.” Derek shrugs.

“Alright, that works for me.” Scott says, lying down again. “We just have to get through a spring in the palace.”

“And a ball.” The Prince groans. “Don’t _ever_ forget the ball.”

“B-ball?”

He sighs. “Yes, Scott, ball. And we’re going to have to dance together.”

“I’m fine with dancing, but your parents are going to want to, like, present us in front of the court.”

“I...hadn’t thought about that.” He plops down next to Scott.

“Der, I don’t want so many people looking at me.” Scott whispers, but it isn’t like before. It sounds scared, and it makes him seem small. And Scott has never been small.

Derek hugs him sideways, crushing him against his side, in a very Scott-like way. Derek can feel him smiling against his neck.

“Everything’s going to be alright. _I’m_ supposed to be courting _you_. So, I don’t think they expect you to do much more than blush, and spend the whole night with me,” he says into Scott’s soft curls. He’s always liked Scott’s hair.

“Why can’t I be courting you?” Scott asks, offended. Derek laughs breathlessly.

“Because I’m the _Crown Prince_ , and I’m two years your senior.”

“That may be true, but I’m the leader here,” Scott counters, even though he’s burying his face even deeper into Derek chest.

Derek makes a non-committal sound, clearly unaffected. “Well, Mister Leader, we have to go down to have dinner, in case you don’t remember.” He tries to untangle himself from Scott, unsuccessfully.

“No. My mother can wait.” Scott is like a little child, Derek swears. He’s convinced Scott is just a very big, overgrown five-year-old.

“Alright, we’ll just wait until she storms in again.” That finally manages to catch Scott’s attention. He’s shooting off the bed almost instantly, frantically searching for his shoes.

Derek’s laughing unashamedly, almost rolling on the floor from it, when he’s met with yet another pillow to the face.

“Ow! Scott, control your strength!”

Scott giggles, doing his weird run-skip towards the door. “Well, I’m sorry, your High Highness. I guess I’ll just have to be more careful!”

He’s out of the door an instant later. Derek beams. He loves spending time Scott; he knows he’d really be lost without him.

X

It’s already midnight, but Derek can’t sleep.

Dinner had been a simple, quite affair. As was custom in the Delgado castle. They’d gotten through it without much trouble; he’d just had to endure glares from Stiles. But that was the norm for them, to be quite honest. They were both Scott’s best friends, but it was a known and accepted fact that Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski would never get along.

Danny, Deaton’s apprentice, had given them a once over, and rolled his eyes. He muttered something that sounded a lot like “about damn time,” but since Scott hadn’t heard it, he hadn’t given it much importance. It had left him wondering why everyone had the same reaction when they found out he and Scott were ‘courting’.

He supposes they have always been close, maybe a bit closer than most friends, but, were they close enough for it to be confused with romantic love?

Yes, they wrote sappy, long letters to each other, but it was all for fun and games. Since Laura had decided to abdicate, he’d become so closed off and serious. Their correspondence was the only thing that allowed him to have fun and let loose in his day to day life.

They also were a bit enthusiastic when they saw each other, but that was to be expected. They were childhood friends; roughhousing, pillow fights, tickling, was all a normal part of interaction for them.

And, alright yes, maybe they were just slightly more affectionate than most friends. It’s not like they went around sticking their tongues down each other’s throat, Gods! Although, now that he thinks about it, he has been noticing Scott’s lips lately. It’s not his fault, truly. Scott’s lips just look so soft, and the way he bites them should be illegal. Derek can count in two hands the people he’s kissed, and in one the ones he’s liked; but sometimes, when it’s as late as now, and he’s re-reading one of Scott’s letters in the candlelight, he wonders if Scott’s a good kisser, and if his lips are as soft as they look like, and whether Scott would like to kiss him back.

_Kiss him back?!_

With a start Derek sits up on his bed. His eyes are wide open, and his breathing is uneven and quickening. He looks as if he’s seen a ghost; which he probably has, just not the kind that is born from death.

He wants to kiss Scott, and there’s no use denying it. He also wants Scott to kiss him back.

Not to mention, there may or may not be a small, really small chance he wants this ‘courting’, to be real.

XxX

It’s around mid-morning already.

Malia Tate and her father are out on the grounds, where he is teaching her how to throw spears.

“This is a spear, Owlie.” He says, holding one up.

She giggles.

“I know that, papa.” She rolls her eyes, mock offended.

He laughs, and kisses her forehead. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too, papa. Now let’s throw some spears!”

“Not yet, Owlie. These are a bit too heavy for you, still.” She pouts; that always works with her papa. But he just looks at her, unimpressed. “I said not yet. We’ll start with some training spears.”

“But those are just wooden sticks!”

“Very pointy wooden sticks,” Mr. Tate is quick to add.

She purses her lips, glaring at the training spears. “Alright. Teach me.”

“As you wish.”

He picks one up, taking one step with the opposite leg, flexing the other. “You point with the opposite hand.” Mr. Tate says, extending his left hand. “Be sure to keep the hand holding the spear parallel to your head.” Malia nods, her whole attention on him. “The spear’s an extension of your arm. You have to let the energy from the leg to the hand. A bit like throwing a punch.” Her father winks, and she covers her mouth to contain her laugh. That knight would never be rude to another girl, ever again.

“Ready?”

“Yes, papa! Do it already!” And he does, the spear glides through the air, and it land just one place of the bull’s-eye.

Her eyes widen with excitement, and she grins. “That was amazing, papa!” She hugs him tight around the neck. He laughs, hugging her back.

“Papa?” She asks, stepping out of the embrace.

“What is it, Owlie?” Malia can tell he’s worried; now he seems to worry a lot more than he did when she was a little girl.

She points towards two figures bordering the woods surrounding the castle’s North side. “The Duchess says they’re going to be married by this time next year?” He gently lowers her arm. She pays it no mind, and turns to face him again. “Do you think she’s right?” she pries. Were she still living with the Magic kin she’d never give things of this nature a second thought. Love, like a sprout, has to be allowed to grow in its own time; but Human kin relationships are just too interesting. It isn’t Malia’s fault that Human kin are so oblivious.

Mr. Tate smiles indulgently. “I think she is. They have known each other their whole lives, I believe they have a bond that’s maybe a bit too complex for us to understand.”

Her eyes open wide, and she lets out a tiny squeak. “You mean Entwined Souls?!”

He gaps. “I suppose.”

She sniggers.

“When the universe was created, so were all the souls that existed, exist, and are going to exist,” she whispers. “They are all floating around, and sometimes they find themselves attracted to another soul, sometimes more than one, and they tangle.” The girl knots her own fingers as she explains this. “They only separate when one of the souls has to go to their chosen being. But they always come together again in their physical life, and when they go back to being souls, they find each other again.”

Her father looks thoughtful. “Well, I’m not quite sure they have that kind of bond, but they’re very close either way.”

Malia bites her lip. “I really hope they do. I’ve only met one pair of Entwined Souls. Evergreen and Aer, they’re part of the Elder’s Council.”

“Anyway, Prince Derek and Scott are going to spend the rest of their lives together.” He bops her nose. “Now let’s go back to the spears.”

She rolls her eyes, exasperated. “You mean sticks.”

XxX

Derek and Scott are collecting the last of this year’s snow in a small wheelbarrow. The pond is still partly frozen, and walking through the forest to get to the river - a rocky, unpleasant river – is definitely not in anyone’s day plan when there’s still a decent amount of snow to use.

Scott’s going to open his mouth, and put him on the spot any minute now. Derek can tell by the way Scott glances at him every few shovels, how his puppy eyes stare at him. Which is nothing new, really; they’ve probably spent half their lives staring at each other, words were never their forte, and Derek doubts they’ll ever be.

“I know we already talked about what was troubling you, but you still look upset.”

 _And there it is,_ Derek thinks.

“I’m fine, Scott. The whole fake courting planning has just tired me out.” He lies, partly. It’s not the planning that has him dragging himself through the castle, it’s the fake.

Obviously, Scott doesn’t believe him and Derek’s sure he’s going to bring it up again soon. Still, he has this small glimmer of hope that Scott is planning to let it rest until after the ball, and until then he’ll probably forget to ask. Eventually Scott would remember, but Derek’s going to be prepared until then, he hopes.

XxX

They’ve been riding for about _ages,_ and they haven’t stopped once. Malia is getting absolutely restless; she’s never ridden on horseback for this long before but it’s her own fault honestly, she’s the one that insisted on traveling this way. It was mainly to annoy Stiles; there could be nothing greater than the face of pure mortification he’d made when Danny also got on the carriage. She’s sure the Duchess and Marin are having a blast.

When she was still living with her kin, she refused to believe that Human kin were as clueless as Aer said. But she was definitely wrong. They are even _more_ of a mess. She almost 100% sure Danny would give Stiles a chance if he just stopped dancing around the subject.

Honestly, just how oblivious does he think Danny is? That guy knows almost as much about the ins and outs of the castle as the building itself.

Still, Stiles isn’t nearly as bad as the Prince and Scott. Even if they aren’t a pair of Entwined Souls, she can tell they are absolutely gone for one another, their interactions this last week were more than enough to confirm it. Sadly, they got themselves in an incredibly silly predicament.

She rolls her eyes, sighing. She thinks it’s partly her fault; she could have done something, anything. Maybe making them fall one on top of the other, or locking them in a room. Preferably after informing them they were in love with each other and to just spit it out, already!

But alas, she could not intervene. “Love is like a sprout, you have to let it bloom,” she mutters to herself, frustrated.

Weary of the negative thoughts clouding her mind, Malia shakes her head briskly, pushing them away. She takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly. She squares her shoulders in the way her mother had taught to at the tender age of four and hurries over to catch up with her father and the other members of the Delgado Guard.

XxX

It’s a bit past mid-afternoon when they finally arrive at the Palace.

Derek’s relieved the trip wasn’t an awkward one, and that his aloofness this week hadn’t truly affected their relationship. The knowledge that sooner or later he’s going to have to tell Scott the truth still hangs over his head, though.

The Queen and King are going to welcome them officially on the Ball, so they have until sunset to do as they please. So Derek’s going to waste no time in looking for Cora, she’ll help him figure out what to do with himself.

 “I have to talk to Cora.” He says, after letting Coal in her stall. Scott looks up from his own horse, smiling. Derek smiles back, he feels great now; calm, comfortable and safe.

“Sure, tell her I said hello. I’m going to catch up with the other, and introduce Danny and Malia.”

“I will.”

It takes him no more than fifteen minutes to get to his sister’s room, where he knows she is because she normally spends her afternoons reading or studying, and she isn’t particularly fond of the Library. He just hopes she’s alone.

He knocks on the door. “Cora, it’s Derek, I need to talk to you.”

“Come in!”

He opens the door, closing it behind him. He goes to the windowsill, where Cora is sprawled, enjoying the some of the first sunrays of spring.

Cora turns her head to face him, smirking. “Oh, wandering traveler of the night! I see you come seeking advice from this old soul, yet again!” She’s been teasing him this way since he started coming to her after Laura…after Laura had eloped with that foreign soldier.

 He smiles tiredly. “I have a bit of a problem, Cora.” Derek sit down across from her, but instead of facing her he looks down at the palace grounds. Servants are coming and going, unloading this and hat for the Ball.

In a second, Cora is barely inches away from him, studying him closely. “What is it, Der?” She sounds worried and expectant.

Derek’s side eyeing her. “The courting is a farce.”

Her face relaxes into a soft, pitying expression. He would’ve paid a thousand gold coins for her to be angry at him.

“Derek, what did you do?” Her gentleness is strange; it makes his stomach knot, as it tends to do.

He clenches his jaw, finally looking up to face. Her eyes widen. “Oh Gods, you didn’t.” He doesn’t answer, that’s all she needs. That’s all she ever needed to be in the know of his matters. “Derek!”

Cora unexpectedly launches herself at him, hugging him, so they fall tumbling to the ground, a tangles mess of Hale. Lying on the cold floor Cora practically attaches herself to her brother, he hugs her close. He’s lost, absolutely and completely lost.

“Cora, what am I going to do?” He whispers into her hair.

“Tell him the truth and hope for the best. And you have to do it soon. Maybe not today nor tomorrow, but soon.”

“Soon.”

XxX

The dancing is barely just starting and Malia feels so uncomfortable, already. Again, it’s her own fault. Nobody had even suggested she used a dress, but she looks beautiful in it and she wanted to impress the gorgeous scribe she’d met that day, a girl by the name of Kira with the most beautiful, feather-soft black hair.

And now, she’s wearing an awful pink dress and she can’t find Kira. She’s lost in the sea of people, all coming and going, trying to get to the ‘courting’ couple. She’s struggling to get to the other side of the room, where the drinks are.

A very enthusiastic old lady unknowingly hits her on the side, making her trip on her own feet. She’s falling fast and hasn’t even had time to let out a sound, when there are arms around her pulling her away from the crowd.

“Are you okay?” A sweet voice says. At first Malia is a bit too disorientated to recognize it, but when she does, her hearts skips a beat.

“I’m, I’m okay.” She nods, her eyes wide open and mouth slack.

Kira smiles and then sighs, and Malia’s stomach flutters as she wonders if it’s a sigh of relief, if Kira was worried about her.

They’re sitting on the floor, in this little corner of the ballroom. Malia’s breathing is ragged and her head is a mess of memories and emotions.

“What is it, Malia?” Kira is holding her hands, which she hadn’t realized are gripping her dress. Her head snaps down, looking at their joined hands.

“I just hate tripping,” she explains, looking up. “Tripping is very, very bad. It makes people go away.”

“Oh, well then.”

Kira stands up, offering her a hand. Malia takes it with a smile. Their noses are almost touching and her stomach is full of butterflies. She makes a point of telling Kira so; she’s not a clueless Human kin.

Kira just blushes. Malia thinks it makes her glow.

XxX

“Der.” Scott whines into his ear. “We’ve been dancing and socializing _for hours_. Can we go outside now? _Please_?”

Derek grins. “C’mon, let’s go.” He takes Scott’s hands, leading him out to the gardens. They have to dodge a few people on the way, but they manage to get outside.

“You know, the presentation wasn’t as awful as I thought it’d be.” Scott comments and Derek’s glad to notice he still hasn’t let go of his hand.

“Thank the Gods. Now we have to plan an activity for our public courting.”

Scott groans. “Really?”

“Sadly, yes. The weather’s getting better; I suggest a horse ride to the lake. We can have some food and make fun of Stiles…”

“Why Stiles?”

“He’s your chaperone, isn’t he?”

“Oh, right.” It sounds as if Scott had completely forgotten about chaperones, and he probably had. It makes Derek chuckle. Scott just rolls his eyes.

They keep walking down the rose path, until they get to the fruit trees.

“In the summer, when this thing is over, promise me we’ll go apple picking?”

Derek doesn’t want ‘this thing’ to be over, but he can’t deny him anything. “Of course.” He says, ignoring the twisting in his stomach. “We can do everything you want.” Scott has such a cute nose, he thinks, and his crooked jaw makes him look so, so…

“Der?” Scott is looking at him. He has the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen. They’re looking at each other, right in the eye, and he doesn’t want it to stop, ever. Even if he feels somewhere between vomiting and flying.

Scott’s smile is dazzling, shining brighter than the moon and stars.

X

It takes them a few days of planning, practicing and tickling fights to get ready for their day out. Eventually, they are satisfied with their work. It’s Sunday, so that same night during supper they’ll announce it, letting everyone know.

Right now, Derek is in the library catching up with his readings. However, he can’t help but let his mind wonder, thinking of all the things he could do and say. Maybe he and Scott could really be courting; an autumn wedding could actually be in their future. Alas, he knows he won’t, and if he does, it’ll come out all wrong and Scott would probably hate him forever.

He inhales deeply, letting the air out slowly. He shouldn’t be thinking about that.

He rubs his eyes tiredly, looking over to where Malia is talking to Kira excitedly, probably about something or other she learned about Human kins. It’s almost common knowledge that the two girls are either courting or will be courting. He’s never been too interested in that kind of thing, but he’s never met anyone as straightforward as Malia and he can see the way she looks at Kira.

The girl had actually come up to him and told him to tell Scott how he felt, because then everything would be better.  She had left him in a turmoil of conflicting emotions, because not only had she figured out the courting was fake, but she had told him exactly what he needed to do and how.

He rolls his eyes frustrated, in little time the sun is going to set and he’s barely got any reading done. He looks down, just staring at the Codes of Hunting. He’s not getting any reading done today.

X

They’re already halfway to the lake when Stiles and Cora start bickering, so Derek considers it a victory. Meanwhile, he and Scott talk about little trivial things like the shape of the clouds or really tall trees. But it’s fun and simple and easy. He feels great.

“Ugh, how long until we get there?!” Stiles groans. Derek can almost _feel_ Cora rolling her eyes.

Scott laughs, used to Stiles’ antics; they live together after all. “We’re not that far, we’ll probably get there in a moment.”

“The moment’s gone!” the Scribe shouts. Seconds later they hear a loud thump, when they turn to see, there’s Stiles lying on the floor, and a triumphant smirk on Cora’s face.

Derek starts to laugh, but holds it in after he sees Scott’s expression. He turns to face Cora, who’s snickering unabashedly. He smiles happily.

They get to the lake a bit later, after Scott had made sure Stiles was okay.

The sight is breathtaking as usual. The lake is born from a waterfall, coming from the mountains. The noise it makes is a barely a gentle humming from where they’re standing. The canopy of trees that make the entrance seem magical, as if one were entering Fae land, and maybe they are. Laura used to take him here, and now he always comes here when he needs to get away.

Even though it isn’t frozen anymore, he guesses the water must still be very cold.       

“It’s beautiful.” Scott breathes and he nods.

It’s Stiles who brings them back to Earth, when he whines. “It’s pretty and all, but I’m really hungry, so can we eat now?”

He sees Cora taking a deep breath, while she goes to get the food they brought. He chuckles fondly, going to help her.

Once everything’s set, they sit down to eat, Cora and Stiles bickering to no end. They had been smart in choosing them as their chaperones; they’d spent more time arguing with each other than fulfilling their roles.

Derek’s staring at the waterfall, the way it makes the whole lake move, when he feels someone tap him on the shoulder. It’s Scott, who apparently wants to show him something.

“See this grape?”

“Yes, I do.”

“It’s going to make hundreds of birds appear.” Derek grins. He loves it when Scott makes this kind of thing. He’s always been a very witty boy.

“Look carefully.” Scott’s whispering now, his breath tickling Derek’s neck, making his own hitch.

He watches on as Scott skillfully throws the grape at Stiles, aiming for his hand. When the projectile lands its desired target, an extremely loud scream is heard, scaring all the birds in the trees surrounding them. Suddenly the sky is filled with them; they’re all anyone can see. Graceful and stunning: the birds are freedom in its purest form.

There’s a wind in that moment, making everything much more enchanted, almost ethereal. Derek thinks this must be Fae land, maybe Magic land.

“Where’s my pouch?!” Scott is franticly patting himself, the blanket, the ground looking for it.

Derek’s eyes widen, he too, looking for it. He knows how much it means to him. He got it from his grandfather; he keeps all the special letters he’s received there.

“Isn’t that one?” Cora asks, pointing to a little leather thing rapidly being swept down the river.

“Oh, Gods. Yes it is.” He’s scrambling to get up, trying to catch his pouch, but in that instant it reaches a fast current, carrying it to the middle of the river.

“Don’t worry, Scott, I got it.” Without thinking Derek is slipping out of his tunic and throwing his sword to the side.

“What?! Derek, no!” Scott shouts, but Derek ignores him. Instead he dives into the water, aiming for the pouch.

The water is as cold as he thought it was, probably even more. His lungs burn a bit, but he ignores it, instead making strokes to get to the pouch.

He vaguely hears the others calling him from the shore, but he goes on, until he finally takes a hold of the thing. Then he turns around, ignoring the cold biting at his body.

When at last he reaches the shore, Scott is the first to get to him, pulling him up and hugging him tightly. He lays his head on the crook of Derek’s neck.

“You’re crazy and I love you, but you shouldn’t have done that.”  He whispers. He sounds on the verges of tears, and his stomach tightens, guilt cursing through him. Derek hugs him back, pressing Scott to his chest as close as it is humanly possible.

“I know, I’m sorry. I love you, too,” he whispers back, whishing he could do more.

“Enough from you two,” Cora scolds, physically separating them to wrap Derek in a blanket, rubbing his arms to warm him up. Seeing Cora so worried about him definitely warms his heart, even if it adds to the guilt. “C’mon, you’ll ride with me. We have to get you to the castle now.” She’s leading him to her horse. Coal is neighing worriedly.

Once they’re both securely on the horse, she addresses Scott and Stiles, who were stunned at her quick actions. He thinks she’d make a much better ruler than he would. “You two pick everything up and come to the castle as soon as you’re able. I’ll make sure he’s alright.”

He doesn’t think he needs much taking care of, but just then he realizes he might be doing a bit too much shivering.

XxX

When Cora had come, carrying Derek in her horse, she knew the Faes had had something to do with it. They’re interfering little imps, which is why she’s kept her distance from Lydia. She’s going to do things with Kira at her own pace.

However, when the princess had told them why Derek was in that state, she confirmed her suspicions, that indeed, those two idiots were Entwined Souls. And that maybe it was time to be a little reckless and intervene. She was just going to clean the mess the Faes had made.

Now, days later and after a lot of thinking and planning and asking around about Scott and Derek’s relationship, she knows exactly what she’s going to do: what they don’t. Be direct.

So now, she’s going to execute her plan.

First, she’s going to go down to the kitchen and ask the nice lady who works there for some water to take to the Prince’s room. The Royal Healer had recommended he take lots of water.

Second, she’s going to take the water to Derek’s room, where she knows for a fact Scott is. She checked and had Stiles double check.

Third, she’s going to spill.

Neither of them questions Malia when she knocks in the door announcing she’s brought Derek something to drink. She’s known to take care of people, as Magic kin it’s one of her duties in life.

As she’s serving Derek the water she listens as they continue with their previous conversation.

“I told you. They’re great stories,” Scott says proudly, not smug, just proud. She likes that about Scott.

“Yes, but they’re still children stories,” Derek retorts, he sounds playful and happy. She rolls her eyes. He could be like that for every moment of the rest of his life and he doesn’t do anything about it. Well, that’s going to change.

She smiles to herself as she sets the goblet down on Derek’s bedside table.

“You know,” she begins casually, “You should make it real.” She sees Derek’s eyes widen. He tries to shut her up but he gets a coughing fit. She feels a little guilty, but her resolve is renewed when Scott immediately goes to help him.

After Derek has stopped coughing, Scott turns to her. He’s frowning his lovely frown and he looks really curious. She’s a genius.

“You obviously love each other, so you should be courting. Really courting, not this fake thing you’ve been doing.” Scott’s eyes open like saucers. When he turns to look at Derek, the Prince shuts his eyes really tightly, folding in on himself.

She smiles slightly. “You should really learn to whisper.”

Then, she’s skipping happily out of the room.

Mission accomplished, she thinks.

XxX

The door has barely had time to close behind Malia when Scott says, “Was she telling the truth? Do you- do you love me?”

Derek still hasn’t opened his eyes, so he can’t see him. He just hopes Scott isn’t mad. He nods.

“Der, open your eyes. Please.” He won’t, he can’t. He’s too scared of getting his heart broken. Because there’s no way Scott love him too.

“Derek.” Scott whispers, breathless. “Please look at me, please.” But when he talks to him like that, so earnest, almost brokenly…

He opens his eyes. Scott just stares into them for a moment, and then he’s kissing him. And he kisses back. Scott curls a hand behind the Prince’s head and Derek pulls him close, never wanting to let go.

Eventually, they stop kissing, but they don’t lose hold of each other. They just stay like that, Derek cradling Scott to his chest.

From now on, he’s definitely going to pay more attention to Malia’s advice.

XxX EPILOGUE XxX

7 MONTHS LATER

Kira is trying to get Malia to each this weird stew the Cooks made especially for the wedding, but she can’t stand the smell. She’s never going to understand how anyone could eat that, much less a smart person like Kira. Of course that’s not going to get her to stop courting the Scribe.

She just pushes the plate away, wrinkling her nose. Kira finally gives up with a smile, and it makes butterflies well up in her stomach. She’s used to it by now, though.

“You did a good thing with those two, you know.” Kira says looking over to the center of the ballroom. Malia follows her gaze, and she finds Princes Derek and Scott happily dancing.

Yes, she did a good thing.


End file.
